


Welcome Back

by Jld71



Series: SMPC [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dominant Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Jared Padalecki, Rules, Submissive Jensen Ackles, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jared invites Henry back for another night of play with Jensen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: SMPC [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522163
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts), [Jerzcaligrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl/gifts), [jessie_cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/gifts), [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/gifts), [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/gifts), [DWImpala67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/gifts), [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts), [sammichgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/gifts), [roxymissrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/gifts), [J2_Girlz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Beta: jerzcaligrl

Jensen’s body thrummed with excitement. Tonight Henry would be joining them again. It had been nearly three months since the last time he and Jared had played with Henry. He felt his cheeks beginning to burn as he remembered that night; how he had gone down on his knees to suck Henry off while Jared had fucked his ass. Out of the blue Jared had sprung it on him, letting him know that Jared had spoken to Henry and had invited him over. At first, he had been surprised by Jared’s admission of not only speaking to Henry, but also inviting him back to play with them. Sure, they had discussed it briefly the night Henry had joined them, but neither of them had really brought up the subject since. He had dropped a hint or two recently, yet Jared hadn’t seemed to have picked up on them, or so he had thought. 

It wasn’t that he was unhappy in his marriage to Jared, it was the opposite actually. He loved Jared with all his heart, and he couldn’t imagine his life without him. He didn’t want anyone else, he just enjoyed indulging in what many viewed as being taboo every once and a while. He got a thrill out of another man fucking his mouth while Jared watched what was happening, and he knew Jared got hot and bothered by watching as well. He particularly enjoyed it when Jared got possessive of him. The heated looks Jared shot him while he was down on his knees turned him on, spurring him on to give one hell of a show for his husband. 

While Jensen enjoyed it when Jared allowed another man to join them, he was just as happy when it was just the two of them. Jared was the only one who meant anything to him. Theirs wasn’t an open marriage, not in the traditional sense. They had rules, ones neither of them was willing to bend or break; they both had to be in agreement as to who joined them, they never played without the other’s consent, they both had to be present when they played, and most importantly neither of them fucked someone else,  _ ever _ . 

Jensen stood at the kitchen island staring off into space, not noticing Jared’s presence until he felt Jared touching his arm, jolting him back to the present and out of his thoughts. “Hey, sorry, I guess I zoned out.” He leaned into Jared’s body, needing the comfort of his husband’s touch. He gave a contented sigh and closed his eyes, feeling his body begin to relax just from that small contact with Jared. 

“Yeah, I noticed. Where did that beautiful mind of yours go?” Jared asked with a chuckle, and then pressed a light kiss to Jensen’s cheek. He could tell just by looking at Jensen that he was excited about tonight, and he felt his own excitement begin to ramp up as well. The thought of his husband down on his knees sucking another man off was turning him on. “You were thinking about tonight, weren’t you?” He watched as Jensen’s neck and cheeks began to pink from embarrassment. He pressed himself against Jensen’s body, his front to Jensen’s back. “I was, too,” he whispered into Jensen’s ear, grinding his hard cock against Jensen’s ass to emphasize his words as he wrapped his arms around Jensen’s chest. 

The thin fabric of Jensen’s sleep pants did nothing to ward off the feeling of Jared’s hard cock or the friction of Jared grinding himself against his ass. He moaned at the feeling of want for his husband that flooded his body and then leaned into Jared’s embrace. He turned in Jared’s arms, the ones wrapped around his body, and buried his face in the crook of Jared’s neck, taking in the scent of his husband fresh from the shower. Jared smelled of apple shampoo and musk; an enticing smell that Jensen fully enjoyed. “Love you,” he said as he lifted his head to look into Jared’s hazel eyes. He licked his lips, running his tongue over them and then sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. Even though Jared had fucked him in the early hours of the morning, he wanted Jared again. “Want you. Need you,” he pleaded. Bringing his arms up, he threw them around Jared’s broad shoulders so he was able to pull himself up and plant a kiss on Jared’s lips. 

Jared gave Jensen a sly grin at hearing his words. He pushed Jensen against the island, grinding against him as he did. He heard Jensen moan and then he bit down on Jensen’s collarbone. “You want me? Want me to fuck you again?” he murmured against Jensen’s neck, nipping at it as he made his way up to Jensen’s lips, capturing them for a heated kiss. He slipped a hand between them, cupping Jensen’s cock, rubbing it through the thin fabric before slipping his hand down Jensen’s sleep pants. He felt Jensen’s head drop onto his shoulder and heard Jensen moan when his fingers wrapped around his cock. “What do you want, Babe?” 

“You, please. Want you to fuck me,” Jensen begged in a breathless voice. He sucked in a sharp breath as Jared fisted his cock, teasing him with his talented fingers until he was hard. “Please, Jared, don’t tease me.” He pressed his fingers into Jared’s shoulders through his t-shirt, anchoring himself to his husband’s body for support as Jared’s warm flesh met his throbbing cock.

“So needy, aren’t you?” Jared chuckled and then knowing how sensitive Jensen’s neck was, he began to trail light kisses along Jensen’s neck. As the night faded into the early morning, Jared had woken up to find Jensen pressed against his body and he had kissed Jensen awake before working his ass open to take his cock. He had coaxed his sleepy husband into straddling him and riding him until they had both climaxed. Just the thought of Jensen on top of him with his hands on his chest for stability, feeling the warmth of Jensen’s hands against his naked skin as Jensen parted his lips slightly, moaning as he raised and lowered himself on Jared’s cock was fueling his desire to take Jensen right there and then.

“Jared,” Jensen gasped when Jared’s thumb rubbed over the head of his cock. He bit down on his bottom lip and dropped his head against Jared’s shoulder as he rocked his hips back and forth, trying to increase the friction of Jared’s movements. 

“Who do you belong to?” Jared growled out.

“You. Always you. Only you,” Jensen managed to voice and then gave a groan of protest when Jared withdrew his hand from his cock. 

“That’s right,” Jared confirmed as he withdrew his hand from within Jensen’s sleep pants. He placed his hands on Jensen’s hips and spun him around so Jensen was now facing the kitchen island. He heard Jensen suck in a startled breath as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Jensen’s sleep pants and pulled them down without giving him a warning. 

Jensen found himself being spun around by Jared so he was now facing the island again. He reached out with both hands, planting them palms down on the island to steady himself as Jared pulled down his sleep pants. A small gasp escaped from his lips when Jared began to trail his fingers down his back and then he arched into Jared’s touch. 

Jared pressed himself against Jensen’s back, running his fingers down his spine and then delving into the crack of his ass. Using his forefinger and middle finger, he rubbed over Jensen’s rim. “You’re still fucking wet from when I fucked you earlier,” Jared husked into Jensen’s ear. “Good, I won’t need any lube when I fuck you now.” He easily slid his fingers into Jensen’s ass, working him open on them before adding a third to make sure he was stretched open enough.

“Jared,” Jensen moaned. He closed his eyes and let his head fall forward, resting his chin against his chest as he enjoyed what Jared was doing to him. He panted softly as Jared worked his fingers into his ass. “Jared, need you.”

“I’m gonna give you what you need,” Jared assured Jensen as he withdrew his fingers, opened his jeans, and pushed them past his hips, letting his cock spring out, hard and proud as it bobbed up and down before he took himself in hand. He fisted himself a few times before he let go and spit into his hand, using his saliva as lube. Satisfied that he was slick enough, he positioned himself at Jensen’s hole and pushed in, letting out a groan as he did. “You always feel so fucking good,” he said in a low voice as he bottomed out. He felt Jensen’s channel pulsing around him as he gave Jensen a moment to adjust to being breached.

“Fuck,” Jensen panted as his body became accustomed to taking the length and girth of Jared’s cock. He felt Jared’s chest against his back, Jared’s warmth causing him to tremble as he tried to relax from the feeling of being split open by Jared. 

Sensing that Jensen needed a few more moments, Jared slid his hand up Jensen’s t-shirt until his fingers reached Jensen’s left nipple. He rubbed at it, then took it between his fingers, working the nub until it was hard, using that as a way to distract Jensen. 

“God, Jared, fuck me.”

That was all he needed to hear. He pulled his hand out from Jensen’s t-shirt, placed his hands on Jensen’s hips, and began to fuck him at a brutal pace. He smirked when he heard Jensen calling out to him, urging him on.

“Fuck, Jared, harder. Fuck me harder,” Jensen called out and then moaned when Jared hit his prostate dead-on. “Gonna come,” he uttered as Jared fucked into him, forcing him onto his toes as he did. He felt the familiar tingle at the base of his spine and his balls draw up close to his body as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Feeling Jensen’s ass clamp down on his cock while Jensen came sent Jared over the edge. He bit down on Jensen’s shoulder as he came, spilling his release deep into Jensen’s ass. After the brutal paced he had fucked Jensen with, he languidly worked them through the aftershocks of their orgasms before gently pulling his softening cock from Jensen’s body. He kissed over the abused skin he had bitten, making sure he hadn’t caused actual trauma to the area before letting go of Jensen. 

Jensen stood on wobbly legs, trying to catch his breath after their latest lovemaking session. He braced himself against the island and kicked off his sleep pants which were now covered in his come. “Guess I should go take a shower,” he said with a grin as he glanced over his shoulder to see Jared wiping himself off before tucking himself back into his jeans. 

“Yeah, why don’t you? We still have a few hours before Henry gets here,” Jared said, and then pressed a kiss to the side of Jensen’s head. “I’ll clean up in here. When you’re done, why don’t we watch a movie?” 

“Sounds good,” Jensen agreed with a slight nod of his head, and then turned and walked bare-assed out of the kitchen.

A few hours later, the ringing of the doorbell drew Jared’s attention away from his husband and the movie they had been watching. Getting up from the couch, he offered Jensen a soft smile. “That should be Henry. Be right back,” he murmured as he leaned down and kissed Jensen’s lips. He heard Jensen’s breath stutter and he chuckled as he went to open the door.

Jensen heard Jared’s baritone voice greeting their guest, ‘Henry, come in’, as he grabbed the TV remote and turned off the movie they had been watching. He stood as Jared returned, followed by Henry. He offered Henry a shy smile and then found himself in Jared’s arms. “Henry,” he said in greeting as his excitement over playing with Henry ramped up. 

“Jensen, you’re looking well,” Henry admired as he took in his fill of the green-eyed man. 

“Thanks, so are you,” Jensen admitted and then looked at Jared, leaning into him and resting his head on Jared’s shoulder. Despite Jared being the one to invite Henry back, he still felt the need for his husband’s approval before anything happened between him and Henry. 

“We’re happy that you were able to join us tonight,” Jared stated as he rubbed the small of Jensen’s back, offering him his assurance that Jensen had his approval. “Jensen’s been looking forward to having you play with us again, and as long as he’s happy, so am I.”

“I’m on board with whatever makes Jensen happy,” Henry offered as he focused his attention back on Jensen. The only reason they were all together was to make Jensen happy, he knew that. He also knew that like himself, Jared only topped and neither he nor Jared had any sexual desire for each other. For him, this was all about having Jensen.

Jared nodded approvingly at Henry’s response. “Do you want to play tonight?” he asked Jensen, already knowing what Jensen’s answer would be. But if Jensen had decided to change his mind, he would obviously give in to what Jensen wanted. 

Jensen turned so he was looking directly into Jared’s warm and loving hazel eyes. “Yes, I want to play tonight.” 

“Good, then it’s settled.” Jared leaned in and kissed Jensen’s cheek. “I love you,” he murmured against Jensen’s lips. “So fucking lucky that you’re mine.”

“Only yours,” Jensen confirmed as they pulled away from each other.

“So, it appears that we’re all in agreement about playing tonight.”

“What are the rules?” Henry inquired as he looked at Jared and then Jensen, focusing on Jensen’s lips. He licked his own lips at the memory of having Jensen’s plush lips stretched wide around his cock. He couldn’t wait to sink his cock into Jensen’s mouth again, feel Jensen’s tongue licking at the head of his cock, running up and down the underside of it, or having it hit the back of Jensen’s throat, feeling how Jensen’s muscles worked around him as he was deepthroated by Jensen. He bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning. Damn, he was eager for a repeat of the last time he had played with them. 

The corners of Jared’s lips twitched up into a smile. “Same as before. I’m the only one who fucks Jensen’s ass. You can touch him all you want. You can kiss him and of course, you can fuck his mouth.” He didn’t miss the smile that crossed Henry’s face as his blue eyes shifted to Jensen’s lips or that Jensen licked his lips as Henry looked at him. “Jensen’s neck is still sensitive, but remember, no marking him, no bruises, and he’s still not motivated by pain. And of course, if you do anything to upset him or hurt him, I’ll make you regret it.” 

“I have no doubt in that,” Henry confirmed as he focused his gaze on Jared. He knew the taller man could definitely be intimidating, and he was extremely possessive toward his husband. There was no way he was going to do anything to anger Jared or ruin what he had been offered; another chance to fuck Jensen’s mouth. The green-eyed man was extremely talented at giving one Hell of a blowjob. 

Hearing that confirmation from Henry, Jared nodded his head in agreement and then nudged Jensen toward Henry. “Play all you want,” he directed at Jensen, giving him the permission he knew Jensen needed to feel comfortable.

Jensen glanced over his shoulder at Jared and gave him a wide smile. He had Jared’s permission to play and now that he had that, he could enjoy the time he spent with Henry and Jared. Walking over to Henry, he allowed the dark-haired man to pull him into a heated kiss. He moaned against Henry’s lips when Henry’s hand snaked up under his shirt and Henry’s fingers rubbed over his nipple tweaking it until it pebbled under his touch. 

Once Jensen was in Henry’s arms, allowing Henry to kiss him and touch him, Jared joined them, pressing his chest to Jensen’s back, supporting him as Jensen’s body went lax against his. He kissed along the sensitive skin of Jensen’s neck, enjoying the breathy moans he heard coming from Jensen. His eyes met Henry’s, locking onto them before he started to work Jensen’s jeans open and down past his hips, holding onto Jensen as he stepped out of them. He placed his hands on Jensen’s hips as Henry pushed Jensen’s shirt up, pulling it off of him, letting it fall to the floor along with Jensen’s discarded jeans. 

Pulling away from Jensen, Henry watched Jared run his hands over Jensen’s hip bones, fingers trailing up his stomach to play with Jensen’s nipples as Henry undressed, letting his clothing fall into a pile on the floor. Once undressed, he returned to Jensen, pressing his naked body against Jensen’s and began to kiss Jensen’s neck. He heard Jensen inhale sharply and smiled against Jensen’s warm skin. “Can’t wait to have you licking my cock. Just thinking about it gets me hard.” 

Jensen closed his eyes, and turned his head to the left, offering more of his neck to Henry, letting him kiss along his skin. “Want to suck you. Enjoyed you fucking my mouth while Jared fucked my ass the last time.” He wrapped his arms around Henry’s shoulders, running his fingers through Henry’s dark hair. 

“Henry’s gonna take care of you. I’ll be right back,” Jared husked into Jensen’s ear. “Then we can play.” He pulled away from Jensen and heard him whine from the loss of contact. He looked into Henry’s lust-blown eyes and smiled. He wouldn’t be gone long. He just needed something from the hall closet that he had purchased just for tonight. Retrieving the item, he returned to find that Jensen was now standing with his back to Henry. Henry was kissing the back of Jensen’s neck and fondling his cock. He smiled at the sight before him. Jensen was aroused, his body was flush, and he was breathing heavily, but his green eyes were sharp, focused on watching him, waiting for him to return. He nodded his head, letting Jensen know that he still had his permission to continue to play. 

“Jared,” Jensen called out softly and raised his arms, beckoning for him to join them, wanting his husband to touch him. “Please,” he managed to get out before Jared closed the distance between them, tipped his head up with his free hand, and kissed him. He opened his mouth, granting access to Jared, letting their tongues tangle together. 

Jared let the yoga mat he had been carrying drop from his hand so he could cup Jensen’s balls, feeling the weight of them in his hand. He swallowed Jensen’s moan when he rolled Jensen’s balls in his hand. 

“Jared, want you,” Jensen murmured against Jared’s lips and then gave a soft sound of protest when Jared pulled away from him. 

“Got the yoga mat so you wouldn’t be kneeling on the hard floor,” Jared explained as he crouched down so he could unroll the mat, smoothing it out as he went along. The black mat was two inches thick and would accommodate his large frame. He was confident there would be no issues with using it that night, rather than having Jensen down on his knees trying to be comfortable on one of their oversized pillows like the previous time they had played together. 

“Wow,” Henry commented as he watched Jared unroll the mat. 

Still, in his crouched position, Jared looked up at Henry. “My husband’s comfort and happiness are my top priorities.”

“I never doubted that for a moment.” 

Standing up, Jared grabbed the back of his shirt at his shoulder blades and pulled it off, letting it drop to the floor as he worked his jeans off, stepping out of them and kicking them off. He walked over to Jensen and pressed his naked body against Jensen’s and shivered when they made contact. 

“Jared, need you,” Jensen rasped out before Jared captured his lips in a bruising and heated kiss. He whined in protest when Jared broke their kiss. He looked up into Jared’s hazel eyes, seeing how dark with lust they were as Jared looked at him. 

“What do you need, Babe?” Jared asked in a low and husky voice. “Do you want a repeat of last time? Do you want to suck Henry off? Do you want me to fuck you? Want to come on my cock, or do you want me to jack you off while I fuck you?”

“Yes, Jared. I need that, want that, please,” Jensen begged. He wanted whatever Jared gave him.

Jared gave Jensen a wide smile. “I’ll give you anything you want, so will Henry.” He grabbed Jensen by the hips and spun him around so they were both facing Henry. “Look at him. He can’t wait for you to suck him off. Bet he’s been thinking of having those sinful lips of yours wrapped around his cock, your tongue licking him. Probably couldn’t stop thinking about you letting him fuck your mouth, your throat.” He kissed along Jensen’s neck until he reached Jensen’s earlobe and sucked it into his mouth, biting down gently on the lobe before letting go of it. 

Looking at Henry, Jensen could see the hunger in Henry’s eyes, the fevered want that matched his own. He felt Jared’s hand on his elbow, and he turned back to him, letting Jared guide him over to the mat. With Jared’s help, Jensen got onto the mat, dropped down onto his knees and motioned for Henry to join him. He waited for Henry to join him, all the while keeping his eyes on Jared. He saw Jared smile at him, letting him know that there was no way Jared would leave him alone now that they were actually going to play, or let anything happen to him that he didn’t want. 

Jared gave Jensen another wide, reassuring smile before he broke eye contact with him to look at Henry. “Don’t keep him waiting.”

With a nod to Jared, Henry joined Jensen. He barely got his feet on the mat before Jensen was reaching out for him, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him in closer. He looked down to see Jensen staring up at him. He groaned when the fingers of Jensen’s right hand wrapped around his cock. “Oh, God,” he called out, letting his head fall back when Jensen lapped at the head of his leaking cock. 

Jensen looked up through his lashes when he heard Henry’s moans and smiled around the hard flesh in his mouth. He felt Henry’s hands on his head, Henry’s fingers running through his cropped-hair and hummed in contentment. Keeping his left hand on Henry’s hip, he wrapped his right hand around the base of Henry’s cock and started to run his tongue up and down Henry’s shaft. 

“Your mouth feels so good,” Henry moaned as Jensen took him into the back of his throat. He moaned and then braced himself as Jensen swallowed him down. He wasn’t going to last long with what Jensen was doing to him; swirling his tongue over the sensitive head of his cock, licking his shaft, and deepthroating him. He also knew he wouldn’t be able to hold the position he was in for long if he wanted to remain standing. 

Jared stood behind Jensen, running his fingers through Jensen’s hair and across his shoulders. He placed his right hand on Jensen’s throat, feeling Jensen’s muscles work as he deepthroated Henry’s cock. “God, look at you, taking all of his cock,” Jared husked out as he palmed himself with his left hand. He was already hard from watching the show Jensen was putting on for his sake, and he couldn’t wait to sink his cock into Jensen’s tight ass. 

Letting his eyes close, Jensen moaned in response to Jared's words and continued licking at the flesh in his mouth. He heard movement, and felt the loss of Jared’s body against his, but paid no attention to it as he focused on giving Henry a blowjob.

Moving to Jensen’s right, Jared tapped Jensen on the shoulder, causing Jensen’s eyes to snap open. Those vivid green eyes looked up at him, questioning what he wanted. “Get up,” he said and waited for Jensen to comply, offering him his hand to help Jensen to his feet. He watched as Jensen let Henry’s cock slip from his mouth and he heard Henry groan from the loss of being in Jensen’s warm and wet mouth.

Licking his lips, Jensen got to his feet, giving Jared a questioning look. “Jared,” he managed to croak out and then licked his swollen lips, not understanding what Jared was doing or why Jared had stopped him from blowing Henry. 

Snagging the bottle of lube he had dropped on the mat earlier, Jared handed it to Henry. “Let’s see if we can’t prolong our playing? How about you prep Jensen’s ass for me?” He watched as a look of shock crossed Henry’s face and heard the sharp intake of breath from Jensen. 

Henry looked at the bottle of lube in his hand and then at Jared, trying to determine if this was some test. “Are you sure?” he questioned, still unsure of what was happening. “Is this alright with Jensen?” He wasn’t about to do anything without both of their approvals.

Jared met Henry’s questioning look with a slight smile. “Yes, unless you don’t want to?” Jared asked as he cupped Jensen’s cheeks with his large hands. “What do you think, babe? Want to feel his fingers in your ass? Want him to get you ready for when I fuck you?”

Jensen bit his bottom lip and he nodded his head as Jared dropped his hands to his hips. “Yes,” he breathed out and then locked his eyes onto Jared’s. Jensen felt Jared’s hand on his wrist, pulling him toward him, and he went willingly into Jared’s arms. “We’ve never, you’ve never,” he started to whisper to Jared, only for Jared to silence him with a kiss. 

“I know, but I figured the idea would excite us all.” Jared had never offered this to another man, never wanting anyone but him touching Jensen like this, but he could see how Jensen was excited by Henry. Just the mention of Henry touching him in such an intimate way had Jensen breathing heavy, and had Jensen’s cock twitching in interest. He wasn’t about to let anyone else fuck Jensen, but this he would allow. And, if he had to admit it, the idea of watching Jensen take another man’s fingers was a complete turn-on. He nipped at Jensen’s bottom lip and then looked over Jensen’s shoulder at Henry. “He wants this, and so do I.” He offered Henry a dimpled smile. “If it’s not something you’re interested in, that’s fine.”

Jensen glanced over his shoulder at Henry to see that he was still standing a few feet away holding the bottle of lube in his hand. “Henry, please, I want to feel you,” he said, hoping to spur the man into action. 

A wide smile crossed Henry’s lips. Who was he to say no to what was being offered to him? Slicking up the fingers of his right hand, he joined the two men. He heard Jared telling Jensen to hold onto him. He gave Jensen a moment as Jensen moved, placing his hands on Jared’s shoulders for stability before he rubbed Jensen’s ass, letting his fingers trail slowly between the globes of Jensen’s cheeks. When he heard an appreciative moan, he moved his fingers until he found Jensen’s rim, running his fingers around the sensitive area. Gently, he slipped a finger into Jensen’s ass and heard him moan. Henry placed his left hand on Jensen's hip, holding onto him as he began to add a second finger, scissoring them as he stretched Jensen open. He kissed along Jensen's shoulder blades, being careful not to leave any marks on Jensen’s pale, freckled skin. “You're taking my fingers so well,” he murmured against Jensen’s shoulder and then added a third finger.

Jared pressed his chest to Jensen’s, supporting him as Jensen’s body went lax against his. He listened to the breathy moans coming from Jensen as Henry worked his fingers into Jensen’s ass. “That’s it, Babe, you can take it. You’re enjoying what he’s doing to you, aren’t you?” Jared husked into Jensen’s ear. Jared looked at Jensen’s face, watching the look of ecstasy on Jensen’s face as Henry worked him open. 

“Jared,” Jensen gasped when Henry added a third finger. Henry’s fingers were skilled in what they were doing, hitting his prostate and stretching him open, and as good as it felt, it wasn’t Jared that was getting him ready to take his cock. Jensen let his head fall forward onto Jared's shoulder, turning his head so he could bury his face in Jared’s neck, muffling his moans against Jared’s skin as Henry worked his fingers into his hole. “Jared,” he murmured, and then let out another gasp as his knees began to buckle. 

Jared rubbed his cheek against Jensen’s, trying to get him to focus on him. “You ready? Think you’ll be able to take me?”

Jensen’s head snapped up and he looked into Jared’s eyes. “Yes,” he breathed out and then whined when Henry withdrew his fingers. He moaned into Jared’s mouth as they exchanged passionate kisses before pulling apart. He turned to face Henry and allowed Henry to pull him into another heated kiss. “Lie down, still want you,” he murmured to Henry when the kiss ended. 

Henry’s lips twitched up into a smile as he complied with what had been asked of him. Lying on his back, he looked up into lust-blown green eyes and watched as Jensen kneeled between his legs. He bit his bottom lip and pushed his head into the mat when Jensen sucked his throbbing cock back into his mouth without any warning. 

With Jensen on his knees, Jared got behind him, grabbing the discarded bottle of lube as he did. He coated the fingers of his right hand and probed at Jensen’s hole, needing to make sure that Jensen really was ready to take him. He heard a muffled groan when he withdrew his fingers from Jensen. Grabbing the lube, he coated his fingers again and began to fist himself until his cock was slick. He ran his left hand down Jensen’s back before lining himself up with Jensen’s hole and slowly pushed in until he was fully sheathed in his husband’s body. He grabbed Jensen by the hips, anchoring them together as he waited for Jensen to adjust taking his cock.

Jensen moaned around the cock in his mouth as he took Jared’s cock in his ass. No matter how many times Jared fucked him, it always felt like Jared was going to split him in two. He pushed back on Jared’s cock, letting Jared know that he could move and then returned to sucking on Henry’s cock. He pulled back, bopping his head in time to Jared’s thrusts. 

Henry reached up with both hands, running the fingers of his left hand through Jensen’s hair and the thumb of his right around Jensen’s wide stretched lips. “God, you’re sinful.” He let his head thump back against the mat as Jensen sucked him into the back of his throat. “Your mouth feels so fucking good.”

Jared pulled out, only to slam back into Jensen’s tight channel. He heard Jensen’s muffled moan as he set up a hard pace, thrusting into him with a snap of his hips. “You enjoying this, Babe?” Jared grunted as he angled Jensen’s hips up so he could hit Jensen’s prostate with every thrust. “Fuck, look at you, you’re down on your knees, got my cock in your ass, and Henry’s in your mouth.” 

Jensen groaned as Jared snapped his hips forward, driving his cock deep into his ass, forcing him to swallow Henry’s cock, letting it hit the back of his throat. He steadied himself, placing his left hand on the mat by Henry’s right hip. With his right hand, he reached back so he was able to touch Jared, needing to anchor himself to his husband. He continued to suck and lick the cock in his mouth as Jared fucked him. 

Lifting his head from the mat, Henry watched Jensen deepthroating him. The sight before him was amazing; Jensen’s eyes were closed, his long, dark lashes fanning his cheeks, his skin was flush with his own arousal, and his sinful and plush lips were stretched wide around his cock. Just seeing that caused heat to course through his body, but what sent him over the edge, spurring on his orgasm, were the sounds Jensen was making as Jared fucked him; the moans were breathy and shameless. “Gonna come,” was all he managed to get out before he was spurting his release down Jensen’s throat.

Jensen sucked and licked Henry as he came, letting Henry’s softening cock slip from his lips when he was done. He gasped when Jared trailed his fingers down his stomach and wrapped his fingers around his leaking cock and began to fist him. “Jared,” he called out and then bit his bottom lip as he felt the familiar tingle at the base of his spine signaling the beginning of his orgasm. “Jared… gonna…” was the only warning he was able to give before he was coming, spilling his come on the mat beneath him.

With Jensen sated, Jared chased after his own orgasm. He slammed his hips forward, his pelvis resting flush with Jensen’s ass as he came, emptying himself deep into Jensen’s body. When he was able to move again, he kissed along Jensen’s spine before gently pulling his softening cock from his husband’s ass. 

Getting to his feet, Jared offered his hands to Jensen, helping him to stand. He saw the happy, lopsided smile on Jensen’s lips and he chuckled softly. Cupping Jensen’s cheeks, he kissed him until they were both breathless. “Happy?” he asked when he had caught his breath. “Did you enjoy tonight?”

“Yes, thank you,” Jensen responded and then looked over his shoulder to see Henry getting to his feet. “I definitely enjoyed myself tonight.” 

Henry offered the couple a smile, “So did I, thanks for inviting me back to play with you both.” 

“Why don’t you go take a shower? I’ll see Henry out and clean up.”

“Are you sure?” Jensen questioned. 

“Yes,” Jared confirmed and then steered Jensen toward the living room door. He gave a slap to Jensen’s ass to spur him on. “Go,” he urged and watched as Jensen disappeared, bare-assed once again, down the hall. Turning back to Henry, he grabbed his jeans and pulled them on as Henry redressed. “Thanks for making my husband happy.”

Henry chuckled, “Seems like you allowing him to play with another man in your presence is what makes him happy. I’m just lucky I can be that man.”

“Like I said, his comfort and happiness are my top priorities.” Once Henry was redressed, Jared walked him to the front door. “If Jensen wants to play again, would you still be interested?”

Henry licked his lips as he contemplated Jared’s question. He knew that there was no way he would pass up an opportunity in the future to play with them again. “As if I’d say no to an offer like that. You know how to get in touch with me if, or when that happens.”

“Good,” Jared said with a nod of his head as he held the door open for Henry. “Have a good rest of your night.”

“You, too,” Henry called over his shoulder as he made his way out to his car.

With Henry gone, and the house locked up, Jared set about cleaning up after themselves before making his way into the bedroom. He found Jensen lying in their bed, on his side, waiting for him. “Hey,” he acknowledged softly. 

“Hey, yourself.” A smile played at the corners of Jensen’s lips. “Hold me?”

“Like you have to ask,” Jared chuckled as he climbed onto the bed, pulling Jensen into his arms and kissing his cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Jensen said in a sleepy voice. He sighed contentedly as he relaxed into Jared’s embrace. “Love you so much. Never doubt that.”

“I’ve never doubted that,” Jared said softly. “Not once.”

Jensen turned in Jared’s arms so he was able to look into his husband’s eyes. “Good, because while I like to play with someone else every once in a while, my heart belongs to you, and only you. I’m yours, heart, and soul.”

Jared offered Jensen a dimpled smile, “Same, since the day we met. And, I have no regrets. There’s no one else for me.” He gently kissed Jensen’s lips. “Now, get some sleep.”

Jensen returned Jared’s smile with one of his own, settling into Jared’s arms as he drifted off to sleep, secure in the knowledge that despite allowing someone to join them from time to time, neither of them wanted anyone else. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Images Found On Google


End file.
